An assembled battery disclosed in each of JP 2012-128982 A (FIGS. 9 and 10) and JP 4638528 B1 (FIGS. 1 and 10) includes a case in which a plurality of electric cells are accommodated and an abutment member attached to an upper end opening of the case. The plurality of electric cells abuts against a lower side of the abutment member so as to be positioned in a height direction with respect to the case.
This kind of conventional assembled battery including those disclosed in JP 2012-128982 A and JP 4638528 B1 requires precise alignment of the abutment member with respect to the case and the electric cells accommodated in the case when the abutment member is attached to the case. The requirement for the precise alignment deteriorates operability of attaching operation of the abutment member. In case that the attaching operation of the abutment member is carried out by an automatic attaching apparatus, the automatic attaching apparatus is required to align the abutment member precisely.
However, in the conventional assembled battery including those disclosed in JP 2012-128982 A and JP 4638528 B1, enough consideration is not given to the attaching operability of the abutment member.